


Blue

by Shumichi (gayest_ratt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayest_ratt/pseuds/Shumichi
Summary: Sometimes, things end. And all you have left is something to remind you of someone.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Blue

When Yamaguchi was younger, he was bullied frequently. No matter what he did, it was always turned into something for him to be bullied about. It didn’t matter if it was something that the “popular” kids did. All that mattered was that it was him who was doing it. The bullying happened almost everyday, with the only exceptions being weekends. He was scared at the idea that this would never end. He could handle for a year, a couple years, until the end of junior high. But he didn’t know what would happen to him if it continued past that. 

He always thought that if it continued past junior high and into high school, he wouldn’t be able to live with it. His mental state would have broken down to nothing at that point. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He would have to make a choice with two outcomes, neither of which were good ones. He was always scared of what would become of him, if it ever reached that point. 

Luckily, it never did.

One day, after school, Yamaguchi was being bullied, as was basically routine at that point. Looking over to the street, he saw a tall boy. The boy had blonde hair, glasses, and was wearing blue. He had a blue shirt, a blue jacket. Even his backpack was blue.

“Help! Please help me!” Yamaguchi didn’t know what drove him to ask for help. He had asked for help before and yet, nobody ever did anything. Besides that, he was used to this. This feeling. The feeling of hands pulling his hair. The feeling of shoes all over his body, leaving ugly bruises that he would see when he got home. The feeling of their words cutting into him, almost as if they were knives. 

The tall boy, rather than walking away, walked closer to Yamaguchi and the bullies. He got close enough that one of the bullies stood up, only to be intimidated by the other boy that towered over him. 

“Leave him alone.”

That’s all the tall boy said. And yet, those three words held so much power. This boy seemed invincible, as if nothing short of a bullet would get to him. He seemed to be everything that Yamaguchi wanted to be. If only.

The bullies scampered away, frightful of what the tall boy would do if they stayed. Seeing this, the tall boy tried to leave as well. ‘Wait! Please..’ The tall boy, hearing Yamaguchi’s words, turned, only to see him trembling in his spot. “I.. wanted to thank you, uh..” Yamaguchi drifted off at the end, not knowing the tall boy’s name.

The tall boy turned away, making Yamaguchi feel dejected. “Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi looked at the boy after hearing this. He then realized what the boy-- Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi ran towards him and walked beside him. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi!”

After that day, the two saw each other in school all the time. They slowly became closer, to the point of meeting each other’s parents and having sleepovers.

During one of their sleepovers, they decided to get to each other better than they already did.

“What’s your favourite color?” “Blue.” Of course. The amount of blue Tsukishima wore should’ve been enough for Yamaguchi to tell. “What’s yours?” “I don’t have one..” Yamaguchi didn’t have a favourite color. He never really had the time to worry about his favourite anything. 

Three years later, the two were only closer than ever. And ever since that sleepover, ever since that question, Yamaguchi’s life hasn’t been the same. He’s started noticing different things, and they’re all blue. He hasn’t noticed this many things because of their color before. Blue really is in everything. Or maybe, blue is just in what he sees. He just notices the things that are blue, and ignores some things that aren’t.

Now they’re first years in high school. They’re on the volleyball team together, along with two other first years, five second years, and three third years. One day, the short ginger first year came up to Yamaguchi. “What’s your favourite color?” That question surprised Yamaguchi and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was just the suddenness. 

“I don’t have one..” The same response. He gave the small ginger the same response he gave Tsukishima at that sleepover. “No, you have to choose a color!” “O-okay.. B-blue.” That wasn’t the answer Yamaguchi expected to give, but it’s the answer that came out.

He couldn’t help himself, he saw blue in everything. That’s the only reason he chose it. It’s in everything. Except, blue isn’t in many things people see day to day. Blue isn’t in everything. It’s only really in everything if you only choose to see the blue. But Yamaguchi wouldn’t do that. There’s no reason for him to look for the blue.

And yet, deep down, he knew. He knew that blue wasn’t in everything. He knew that blue wasn’t as common in nature as he wanted to believe. 

He also knew the reason he wanted to see the blue. He knew why he took time to find something blue in a world of green. He knew what his feelings were. And yet, he knew he would never admit it. After all, one person can’t erase everything the bullies did. One person couldn’t get rid of his fears of what would happen if he was open. One person couldn’t comfort him and tell him everything would be okay, not when that person may also turn their back on him. 

So for now, and forever, he would have to be okay with being next to Tsukishima, watching as he moves on to other people. Until eventually, Yamaguchi is nothing more than just a memory to him. If not the person, at least he will always have the color blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is worse than my other one imo.


End file.
